beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Scythe Kronos T125EDS
Scythe Kronos T125EDS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It is owned by Aguma and was released on June 18, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Kronos Kronos depicts "Saturn". In Roman mythology, Saturn was a major god presiding over agriculture and harvest time. He was also identified with the Greek, "Cronus". Cronus or Kronos, was the leader of the Titans and carried around a scythe as the name states. The design shows a purple and white, skull-like face with a smoke-like substance behind it with two scythes near the face on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Kronos *'Weight:' 2.63 grams Kronos is light black in colour. The centre is round while two round sides parallel from each other push up. The push ups is shaped like a scythe. It has a slight Upper Attack and is great for Stamina purposes. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 6 Fusion Wheel: Scythe *'Weight:' 37.33 grams PC Frame The PC Frame is purple in colour and is circle-shaped with two round sides pushing up as the Energy Ring. The two round sides feature yellow highlights in Attack Mode and black flame-like patterns in Stamina Mode, with a gimmick of free-spinning.The PC Frame can be change by the Big Bang Pegasis PC Frame which is free spining or the Beat Lynx PC Frame which is a fixed PC Frame. Metal Frame The Metal Frame bears a strong resemblance to the Burn and Basalt Fusion Wheels in design but appears to be more flat.http://ameblo.jp/njct/image-10890898323-11226369129.html The Wheel includes several prostrations in the inner section but appears generally round. Scythe has two Modes, Attack Mode - in which the PC Frame is fixed on the Metal Frame and, Stamina Mode - the PC Frame is free-spinning. It can be changed between those two Modes via flipping the PC Frame. Balance-Type Customization Scythe can be used in the recommended combo,'' Scythe Lynx 90RS''. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: Tornado 125 (T125) *'Weight:' 1.84 grams Tornado 125 has four wing protrusions spaced apart widely in a tornado-like manner. It is designed to work in a similar manner to Down Force 145, however, the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to Defense 125, and as a height, it is generally outclassed by Change Height 120. It is a lime green in colour. It was first released with Flame Libra T125ES. Performance Tip: Eternal Defense Sharp (EDS) *'Weight:' 1.13 grams Eternal Defense Sharp is a variant of Defense Sharp that moves freely. It is very similar to DS with almost the same attributes. However, since it's an Eternal variant, It sticks out a bit more and loses balance faster than DS. It is a lime green in color. It is possible that ES and DS combined inspired this performance tip. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Beast The Beast inside Scythe Kronos depicts Death (the Grim Reaper). Gallery bb113.jpg|Preview ScytheKronosScanned.PNG|Scythe Kronos scanned by Madoka's computer ScytheKronosParts.PNG|Scythe Kronos' parts scanned by Madoka's computer ScythekronosParts2.PNG kronos99.JPG ScytheKronos6.PNG ScytheKronos5.PNG ScytheKronosSpinning.PNG|Scythe Kronos spinning in the anime ScytheKronos4.PNG ScytheKronosFighting.PNG ScytheKronos8.PNG ScytheKronos7.PNG|Scythe Kronos' full potential SKB.png aaaaaaaa.JPG ahyhyhy.JPG mnkxucidhskljf.JPG koploplo.JPG ScytheKronosBeast2.PNG ScytheKronosBeast3.PNG ScytheKronosBeast4.PNG ScytheKronos9.PNG o0389034511226771095.png|Scythe Kronos in the Manga Beyblade 4D Kronos lost against Leone.png|Kronos lost in a Beyblattle aginst Leone. KronosFace.jpg leone kronos.jpg|Kronos vs Leone References Videos :Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|left|350px|Demonstation and Test Drive Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:4D System Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Star Fragment Beys